


Love You Forever

by TJade



Series: My Baby You'll Be [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJade/pseuds/TJade
Summary: Short description of what might've happened after the "stillbirth" of Sleeper.





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/gifts).



> Takes place near the end of Venom #165, after Doctor Steven (guy in the wheelchair, I had no idea who he was and had to look up his name) announces that the latest spawn is a stillbirth.  
> Fun Factoid: I stole the title from that children's book by Robert Munsch.

Eddie clenched his fists so tightly his nails bit clear through his palms. He was half-tempted to strangle Doctor Steven, but that would probably be a poor way to express his gratitude.

“You lied?”

The doctor shrugged, holding out a small, black blob in his cupped hands. “It seemed like the most prudent option. Confiscation of the spawn would’ve interfered with potential future experimentation by Alchemax.”

Eddie could feel his other bristle at the idea of their child being poked and prodded for the sake of science, but both of them could sense the fondness the man in the wheelchair hid behind his nonchalant words. Eddie felt his anger cool.

“Thanks, Doc. We owe you one.”

Doctor Steven smiled, adjusting his glasses with one hand while carefully supporting the infant symbiote in the other. “Now that that’s all over, did you want to hold the baby?”

The other materialized from its host’s shoulders, plucking their offspring from the doctor’s grasp, embracing them, surrounding them. Eddie could feel a hum of contentment emanating from them, parent and child finding comfort in each other’s presence.

**Knows us, Eddie. Knows where it came from. Recognizes us.**

Eddie nodded absentmindedly, his emotions tangling into a snarled knot behind his heart. “Yeah, love. It knows who you are. It loves you.”

When the doctor had declared it a stillbirth, Eddie had been numb. He’d tried so hard, and yet it hadn’t been enough. He hadn’t realized what was happening to his other, he hadn’t been able to stay with them through the pain of spawning, and he hadn’t been able to save their baby.

He’d tried, but it hadn’t been enough.

He’d never been enough.

Then Steven had revealed that he’d lied, that he’d tricked them all into thinking the offspring was stillborn in order to keep them from being taken, and Eddie’s first feeling was an overwhelming relief. They were alive, they were fine, they were healthy-

-and the doctor had declared them dead.

Eddie wasn’t entirely certain why he had felt such burning rage when the lie was revealed. The truth being hidden was the only reason he and his other were with their little one now. Yet those few moments when he’d thought that he’d failed them…

Maybe he wasn’t angry at Steven. Maybe he was angry at himself. After all, how could he have protected them? Without his other, what could he have done to stop them from being snatched away? If it hadn’t been for the doctor’s quick thinking, what would’ve happened?

He started a little as his other retreated back into him, laying the little symbiote on his arm as it did so. The tiny slime immediately crept up his sleeve, making its way onto his shoulder. It pressed itself against the crook of Eddie’s neck, quietly radiating warmth and tranquility.

**Loves us, Eddie. Loves you, too.**

The knot of anger and shame in his chest dissolved. Eddie gently pressed his cheek to the blob curled next to his collarbone. He was probably grinning like an idiot, judging from Doctor Steven’s amused expression, but somehow he couldn’t care less. He reached up and rested his hand next to the tiny life on his shoulder. His other extended a tendril, brushing gently against Eddie’s lips before reembracing their baby.

“I love you too,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy now Erin


End file.
